Tewks
T'ewks' was a member of the SD Smash high council, and the crowned Champion of the Smash colonies. Tewks was nothing but a normal ordinay man in the Kingdom of r/ way before The Decimation, but when he noticed things changing, he quickly started speaking to his good friend, Pootypie. Pooty was creating a team of smashers known as "SD Smash" to fight against the tyranny of Winnarly and his new way of ruling, Pooty mostly invited former high council members from r/, but also let his friends in as a part of the team, one of them being Tewks. After the events of The Decimation, SD Smash was now its own Kingdom with its own people, and thus Tewks gained the status of High council member. But after seeing all the inner struggles and chaos in SD Smash, he decided to leave the Kingdom, not knowing if he would ever come back... he settled in the mountains, where he coincidentally meet another person who had recently left, Azantix. He didn't say much about why he left, but he gave Tewks an odd stone, something Azantix said he had gathered while out on his journeys in the old and sacred temple known as Nintendo, which is said to be the first piece of land and structure God created. Tewks was confused by this, he looked at the stone and noticed nothing interesting about it, but he put it in his pocket just in case. Months had gone by, and he finally decided to come back to SD Smash, only to see it in chaos once again, but this time, it was because of someone else he had known, Brother The event known as Brother's Betrayal had just taken place, but instead of leaving the Kingdom again, he decided to contribute and help this time, and a long period of rebuilding, The Kingdom of SD Smash was resotred to the way it was. Azantix came back not too long after, while most people saw him as the happy go lucky person he always was, some people, particularly Tewks noticed strange behaviour from him when he entered the doors however. Tewks was going to speak to Azzy about the stone, only for him to feel a strange sharp pain in his hips, and eventually pass out on the floor, only to wake up in his bed with doctors surrounding him, Tewks felt fine and jumped out of his bed with energy, but noticed that something was missing... the stone. Thinking that maybe he had dropped it when he was outside, or that Azantix took it while he was knocked out, he ran to the spot he lost it and found nothing, he asked around if they had seen the stone, but they didn't know anything. Finally he decided to ask Azantix himself, only to realize that Azantix had vanished without a trace... once again. Tewks was annoyed at this for some time, but eventually forgot about it as the stone really never did anything, he did however, as well as the rest of SD, wonder where Azzy had gone. A couple of months later, the final battle was about to commence. Troops from both sides were getting ready, members from SD and r/ were heading into war, the war known as The Grand Finale, a war that was going to settle the differences once and for all. As the war progressed, Tewks was going through the frontier of r/ along with the rest of the highly equipped high council members, ready to take on Wind and her council head on, he noticed Neera struggling in a battle against Shifty, and right when the traitor was about to deliver the final blow to Neera, Tewks stepped in and stabbed Shifty from the back, finally ending his life. Neera was too injured to continue, so Tewks took his place and asked Neera to help Soulseer and the rest of the council members out, as Neera was running away, Tewks noticed one person in the distance... slowly approaching him with gear never seen before... it was Wind. Tewks drew out his half broken sword, knowing he did not have chance, but was ready to sacrifice himself in the name of SD. But as he approached Wind, he felt something... he felt like something was awakening inside of him, and before he could do anything, Tewks saw a vision infront of him... it was Azantix. Tewks could not belive his eyes, but Azzy reached out his hand and said "grab me, and you will recive my full power..." Tewks grabbed his transparent hand, and all of a sudden, he could feel endless power and energy surging through him, he and Azantix were now one and he same, Tewks launched forward and had an epic clash with Wind, and even though the r/ leader had fought hard, Tewkszantix was too powerful for her, and she became overpowered. as Wind was sitting there defeated, Tewkszantix stabbed her with the final blow, as Wind ushered her final words: "I'm... sorry..."As the battle had ended, and it became clear that SD had won the war, everyone ran to Tewks standing next to the dead body of Wind... people were celebrating, but Tewks felt the soul of Azantix leaving his body, and he became normal again, he did not tell anyone about this event, as he did not know what people would think. Tewks was thereafter crowned Champion of Smash, as he was the one to defeat Wind, but Tewks was never seen much after that, as he was studying what had happened in the battle, he eventually started reading up on the religious aspect of things, only to realize that the stone was actually a legendary crystal all along, known as a "Switch". Tewks could not belive his eyes, Azantix had taken a Switch from the ancient temple of Nintendo and given it to him... but why? he then noticed a certain line of text in the final chapter of the Smash bible: "The Crystal is said to be created by God himself, and can only be given to a mortal when armageddon is nearing, God falls down from the heavens and becomes a human, only to give the crystal to the mortal he deems worthy... and that mortal is said to become "possessed" by God himself, and gains his powers for a short period of time untill Armageddon has been dealt with" Tewks read this and told himself "Oh... my... god... Azantix is..." Azantix is the son of GodCategory:Users